The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Power consumption is a major concern when designing electrical devices. Currently, the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) launches the Energy Star program, which defines the specifications for power utilization of every type of device to get the “Energy Star” certification. The specification defines the max power usage for every state of the devices. Most markets do not accept devices without this certification.
Intel x86 based architecture based computing devices uses an ACPI standard for power control. This standard uses a combination of hardware, Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) and operating system to control the power usage, and has specification related to device configuration. However, certain embedded systems may not have the necessary hardware and BIOS for ACPI and uses specialized stripped down operation system, and a challenge exists in providing power control mechanisms on such embedded systems.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.